


Scratches

by 46captain46



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a happy ending?, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, alec is kind of a sap, they just love each other so much you wouldn't believe, yeah it does have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46captain46/pseuds/46captain46
Summary: After fighting about a dozen of demons, the pair goes home, with Alec's arm dripping blood. Tension hangs in the air, will they act on it and say what they have been feeling since they came back?





	Scratches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/gifts).



> Today is actually my dear friend's bday and I had asked her to tell me what she wanted me to write for her.This is basically it. I don't think much of it but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

“What the hell was that?” Magnus shouted, eyes wide and glaring at his boyfriend in front of him. Alec tried to sit up only for a shiver to run down his spine and Magnus gritted his teeth.

“What exactly are you referring to?” the Shadowhunter asked, doing his best to appear innocent. The warlock beside him rolled his eyes exasperated and gently pushed him down on the bed again to treat his wounds. More specifically the one on his left arm that definitely, _definitely,_ was really bad. Despite Alec’s occasional murmurs of ‘it’s just a scratch’.

_Just a scratch, the fucking gash on his arm._

_The constantly bleeding fucking gash on his arm._

Magnus let out a small sigh as he concentrated all his magic in his hands and directed it at the wound beginning to slowly heal it. It was deep so it was bound to take him some time.

“You’ll be the death of me.” He murmured as he worked. The other frowned, heart hammering against his ribcage but didn’t utter a word.

_“Alec.”_ He pressed as he felt his anger flare up again. The fact that Alec wouldn’t talk, infuriating him.

“It was nothing.”

“It was careless!” he snarled, locking eyes with the younger man. His hands stopped what they were doing and instead balled into fists.

“I’m fin-”

“Obviously, you’re not!” he continued, his eyes wide with anger and a fear that ran deep within him. The glamor was gone from his eyes as he was too busy trying to keep his hands from shaking to care about covering them up.

Alec managed to sit up this time, just to glare right back at his boyfriend. “Magnu-” he gritted out, ready to snap too.

“You could have died!” Magnus yelled and it felt like the whole building shook from the intensity of it.

“You could have too!” Alec shouted back and his voice sounded weird in his ears. Too high-pitched, too weak. Too scared.

Magnus was taken aback for only a second before he shook his head and ran a hand down his face to calm down his breathing.

“I have my magic, Alec.”

“Then why didn’t you see the bastard behind you ready to fucking murder you?” he screamed then and hints of unshed tears started to appear in his eyes. His whole body was shaking as he looked at the man in front of him. The man who held his heart, his whole life in the palm of his hand. It was almost frightening how much he would sacrifice in the blink of an eye if it meant Magnus was safe. And yet it wasn’t.

Magnus blinked slowly in return. Alec almost never cursed and at that moment he sounded utterly _terrified._

“Alexander-” the man in question just shook his head. “If I had been a second late. Just a second…” the gulp was audible and the shaky breath that came out of his mouth was enough to make Magnus’ resolve break into millions of pieces.

He gathered the love of his life in his arms and Alec surged forward to hug him back and bury his face into the crook of his neck. He gently stroked his raven black hair as his breathing slowed down and the air was coming out regularly again.

Suddenly, he remembered the scene clear as day.

**_He had just turned around when he saw Alec breathing heavily, his bow still a little bend and looking pale as ever. That was the moment the other demon had appeared out of nowhere to attack him and managed to slash his arm. It had only taken Alec a second to react and kill it but the torn flesh was there, glaring at Magnus as the blood started flowing down in rivers. Alec lost consciousness not long after but the warlock was there in time to catch him._ **

He gulped some air down as the realization of what had happened struck him. He held his love even more tightly and magic surged through his fingers to soothe the boy’s pain.

“I can’t lose you.” The Shadowhunter whispered and Magnus could feel wet droplets fall on his exposed skin. He had never loved a creature nearly enough that could make his heart shutter the way Alec could.

“I can’t lose you either.” He kissed the top of the other’s head. They stayed like that for a few more minutes. The night air was invading the loft, making the satin curtains dance gracefully to its rhythm, and easing Alec’s nerves a little.

It was Magnus who broke the almost eerie silence.

“Why did you do it?” he muttered, almost inaudibly but of course Alec caught it. He didn’t know why he was even trying anymore.

He rose from the warlock’s embrace and frowned as he looked at his eyes. “I love you, Magnus.” The words said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe to Alec, it was. But Magnus didn’t understand it.

“I don’t-“

“How could you not get it, love?” he asked incredulous, his hazel eyes searching Magnus’ golden ones. His hand came up to cup his cheek and unconsciously, the high warlock leaned into it.

“You’re amazing Magnus.” He breathed out, truly in awe with the man in front of him. He went to open his mouth but Alec cut him off. “You’re beautiful inside and out. You care so much for the people around you and always want to help and even though I don’t deserve it you keep forgiving me and looking at me like I hung the stars in the sky.” He told him and wiped a stray tear as it started falling in a small river down his cheek.

“You have the brightest and most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen and you can light up my whole day with just a soft ‘Alexander’. You make really bad jokes and I have to laugh, not because they are any good, but because they are so awful it’s tragic and also because when you say them your whole face lights up like it’s Christmas and I don’t understand how that’s not absolutely lovable.”

He leaned forward to capture Magnus’ lips in a sweet kiss then, his hand snaking around his neck as the other responded and pulled him closer. Their mouths moved together tasting, loving and Alec was sure he could never get enough of it.

As they broke away from each other and rested their foreheads together, he smiled softly.

“I love you, Magnus. I love you when we make love and when you wake up every morning with adorable bed hair before you realize it and fix it quickly. I love you when you kiss me awake every morning and when your nose scrunches up adorably when you taste something bitter. I love you when you start talking about all the things you love and find interesting and your eyes light up. And I love you then because I can’t stop staring at my very own constellation of stars. And I love you now when you get all worried and angry because I got hurt. And I’ll love you till the end of time.” He finishes and Magnus has tears in his eyes again and a huge smile on his lips.

“I love you so much Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” He says and kisses him again, hard and a little desperate and they lose themselves into it.

Until Alec lets out a small squeak of pain. And Magnus’ eyes widen. His hands hover above the arm again and continue the process, a look of concentration on his face, and Alec lets out a breathy laugh.

“Mags, it’s just a scratch.” And the warlock finally snaps.

“THAT THING IS NOT JUST A DAMN SCRATCH, YOU INSUFFERABLE LIGHTWOOD.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! Leave Kudos if you liked and maybe a comment? Thanks for reading!


End file.
